


How coffee can change your life

by Awakened_Panda



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I really shouldn't be doing this, SO SORRY, also modern setting, i thought it was funny, no really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakened_Panda/pseuds/Awakened_Panda
Summary: So, I don't know why I'm doing this but I just got back into writing fan fictions and I thought this would be cute.It's going to be multi chapter story, don't know how long it will be. ALSO I kinda fixed the first chapterAlso:Theon x RobbJon x YgritteGendry x coffeeRobb x batmanJon x ficusI really shouldn't be doing this, but here it is, enjoy. love xx





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Ygritte

The sun had already made its way through the curtains, when she finally opened one sleepy eye.  
To say she was confused was the least; one minute before she was going through her notes for the upcoming final and the next…  
She honestly didn’t remember. She must have fallen asleep.  
But, if she had fallen asleep and, probably, slept more than a couple of minutes, there could be only one explanation for all this light trying to make its way through her blankets: it was morning.  
And this meant one more thing:  
She was late for class.  
Again.

When that last piece of information finally hit her, she opened her eyes and literally jumped off the bed, almost tripping on the blankets that had fallen on the scratched wooden floor beneath and scaring the poor ball of fur that was sleeping peacefully at her feet.  
“ ‘M sorry muffin! ” The orange cat let out a loud meow before jumping off the bed and running away to find another sleeping spot in the messy apartment.

To be fair she always tried really hard to keep her apartment tidy, but between the long hours spent between, the library and that stupid job at the pub, she failed miserably. It shouldn’t even be that hard considering this place wasn’t big at all: the living room had just enough space for a table in the middle of the room, an ugly green couch on the far left corner and a tv that was probably older than her; in front of the couch there was a wooden coffee table that right now could be hardly seen underneath all the books and papers and crumbs that where left from her dinner, last night. Apart from this room there were her bedroom, a bathroom and the kitchen.  
It was nothing fancy, but it was quite cozy and she had actually grown used to it: this was her second year living in this flat, it was her second year living her new life.

Even before she had finished high school, she knew that she wanted to get away from the hole she had been living in for the past 18 years of her life, so after she graduated she packed her stuff as fast as she could and took the first train to Winterwood.   
Thankfully Tormund had helped her out the first couple of months, otherwise she probably would’ve been homeless and managed to find her this apartment while she looked for job.   
She had always known this road to be difficult, but she was actually quite satisfied with her life: she spent her first year in London working so she could put away some money and in September she had finally enrolled at Winterwood University, majoring in photojournalism.   
She had finally started working on her dream and now, two months into it, she was almost literally buried under a pile of books and coffee cups, but it was all worth it.

When she finally stepped out of the shower, half her vision blocked by a couple wild strands of red hair, she glanced at the clock on the wall in front of her: 9:00.  
She was supposed to be in class right now. She was definitely screwed. The sound of mr. Baratheon’s voice telling her that punctuality wasn’t an opinion, was already ringing in her ears.  
The woman threw the pink towel that covered her slim figure on one of the chairs around the table, she entered her bedroom and grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a flannel shirt. The woman always tried to look composed in class, but that didn’t mean she had to wear fancy clothes or heels. Just the thought of those tiny, high shoes made her entire figure shake. She couldn’t understand how some girl looked so natural walking around in them.  
Her definition of ‘ composed’ supposedly included her hair as well, if it cooperated of course; that huge mass of fire strands seemed to have a life of its own, so after trying to tame it for something that felt like days, she settled on a half ponytail. She put on her black sneakers while jumping around the room and grabbed her books.  
She kissed her little cat on the head, which only earned her a silent hiss and she finally sprinted out of the apartment, running first to the coffee shop for a donut and then to class.

2\. Robb

Robb woke up to the sound of glass shattering. He lazily opened his eyes and glanced at his alarm clock just to read on the screen 6.30 and grunt. 

Why was somebody up so early? Yes, they all had classes that morning but for gods sake it was 6.30 and they literally lived 5 minutes way from campus.  
He huffed and turned around to try and get some more sleep; his alarm wasn’t supposed to go off at least until 8, so he had another full hour to rest.

“ Robb.”  
….  
“ Robb.”  
….  
“ Robb?”  
…

6.30 in the morning.  
If Theon damned Greyjoy was knocking on his bedroom door at 6.30 am then something was definitely wrong because no one, ever, in this life or any previous life, had ever seen fucking Theon Greyjoy awake before 8.30 am.  
And the only reason he woke up at 8.30 am was because someone dragged him out of bed and threw him under the cold shower.

“ What?” Barked Robb from under his batman covers.

“ Are you awake?”

“No, it's the ghost from the past Christmas you’re talking to… of course I’m awake you moron! What do you want at this ungodly hour”

“ Can I come in?”

Theon took the lack of answer as an invite and opened his friend’s bedroom door, only to find himself swallowed in pitch black darkness.

“ Turn that off!” An annoyed Robb huffed from beneath the covers where he hid from the light coming off Theon’s phone.

“ Sorry, it was just too dark and couldn’t see you.”

“ Yeah well you know, people usually sleep with the lights off and by the way what was that sound and why are you awake at 6.30 in the morning?” 

“ Well, uhm… we have a problem Robb”

“ We? A problem?”

“ Yes…”

“ What did you do?”

“ Hey! Why do you always think I-…”

“…” 

“ Well, I couldn’t sleep so I decided to make myself some coffe to keep me awake because I have a lecture at 9… but I, uhm, accidentally hit the coffee machine and it-it fell o-on the floor… so now i-t’s b-broken…”

Theon waited for Robb to process what just happened and answer, but there was nothing, just silence.

“ Robb? Robb are you okay?”

After five minutes of nothing, all Theon heard was a muffled scream and several things hitting his head, one of those probably being the Batman vinyl figure that Theon had given Robb for is birthday.

Ouch. 

“ Okay? You are asking me if I’m okay?”

Robb took a deep breath and tried not to scream too loud as to not awake the other poor residents of that place.

“ You woke me up at 6.30 in the stupid morning to tell me that you broke the coffee machine, the only thing that keeps us sane during finals and you are asking me if I’m okay?!”

A few tears started coming down his face while Theon gulped and tried to calm his friend; of course the first week of November, when cold weather was a regular and exams where just behind the corner, had to start like this: with broken coffe machine.  
Robb didn’t even want to think about what was going to happen because literally everyone in that apartment worshipped coffee. Starting from Theon who couldn’t even open his eyes if there wasn’t a steamy cup of freshly made coffee under his nose; next there was Jon, and his pale skin playing in favor of him looking like a zombie before coffee (and even after coffee thanks to him being always so damn serious, but nobody was ever going to tell him that). Last but not least there was Gendry whom, last time they were out of coffee for more than two hours, had thrown a tantrum worthy of any two year old.  
The repercussions of this news were a lot and none of them was pleasant.

At that point it had already been half an hour since Theon first knocked on Robb’s door and, as much as they tried to keep their voices down they had awoken both Jon and Gendry who had slowly dragged themselves to the source of the noise and were now watching the scene half amused and half horrified.

“ And I thought the day when Robb killed you, would’ve never come”

“ Oh so you’re awake Snow.”

“ Yes, you are not exactly one of the quietest people in the world and I had to know what all the fuss was about.”

“ But now that we know I’m not so happy anymore, so Greyjoy you better be replacing that thing as soon as you can, otherwise you’re going to regret the day you were born.”  
With that Gendry stood up from his place on the floor and dragged himself back to his bedroom. 

“ Well, now that I’m awake I’m going to at least try and make this day a little better. Does anyone want pancakes?”

“ But nothing is the same without coffee; what is life without coffee in it!” Screamed desperately Gendry before shutting his bedroom door after him.

While this scene unfolded Robbed had remained hidden in his bed and Theon was now sitting next to his feet. Damn you stupid Theon Greyjoy, why did you have to destroy the one thing I cared more than my life, why did I ever say yes to you coming to live with us.

But after all, he could be as mad as he wanted but Robb would never kick his best friend out of his life, let alone his house.   
Not after everything he’d been through, not after learning what kind of family he had grown with; his sister being the only one who still talked to Theon was probably great, the rest of the family was just a bunch of judgmental, hypocrites who thought were the smartest people in the world, but in reality didn’t understand a single thing about life. They had ruined Theon’s childhood, making him always feel unwanted and ashamed of himself; the boy was lucky to have found such a special friend like Robb and even more lucky to have found a family who treated him like he was their son and brother, like he was finally loved.   
The Starks had basically raised him, they had probably seen more of Theon and knew more of him than his actual family with whom he merely spent a couple of hours per week; that being said it came to no surprise that, when the boys grew up, that they ended up enrolling in the same college and sharing an apartment.   
Theon had alway been really close to Robb, they were inseparable and couldn’t stay away from each other for more than 8 hours, not that they’d ever tried.  
But Robb wasn’t going to complain about that, he loved spending time with Theon, playing stupid video games or watching movies or even wrestling; there was this feeling, whenever Robb was with his friend, he couldn’t shake it off. He couldn’t stop thinking about him, about the time they spent together and Rob thought he was very lucky to have someone like Theon in his life.

“ Earth calling to Robb.”

The ginger realized he had been staring at the wall for quite a long time now and it probably started to look weird. Not that there was anything strange in what he was thinking, but he simply didn’t want his best mate to know he found himself thinking about him more times than not: now that might sound weird.

“ Yeah I’m still alive Theon, I was still processing the news.”

“ I know, it’s going to be hard, but I promise you, our beloved coffee machine will be replaced before tomorrow morning.”

“ You better keep that promise, or do I need to remind you what happened to Gendry the last time.”

“ Oh god no, I remember and I swear after class I’ll go pick up a new one.” 

With that being said Theon got up and went over to the window to open the curtains, action that made an adorably sleepy Robb Stark crawl back under his blankets and groan loudly.

“ Oh come on sleepy head, I’ll tell you what, we get dressed and then we go out for breakfast at that little café you love so much.”

Said sleepy head popped out from under the batman figure with heart eyes.  
“You mean at the ‘Wild Cream’ ?”

Theon replied by only nodding his head and then turned his head as soon as he heard someone stumbling down the hall.

“ Hey Jon, get up, Greyjoy is taking us out for breakfast. To a place that has coffee!”  
A now enthusiastic Gendry had managed to say that all while running from his bedroom to Robb’s room, putting on his pants and almost hitting the ficus that was in the middle of the corridor.

‘stupid Jon Snow and his stupid ficus’

“ Man sorry but I think Greyjoy here only intended to take out his kid”

“ Hey, watch your language. I’m not a child.”

“ No, you’re just a grown man under a batman blanket in a room full of batman gadgets and toys. ”   
By now Jon had joined the others and was staring intently at Robb’s room.

“ Shut up Snow or I’ll throw your precious boyfriend in the trash”

“ Watch out Greyjoy, you better not touch Bob the ficus or I’ll kick you back to where you belong.”

At that point Robb decided to intervene they agreed that all four of them were going out for breakfast before class and that Theon would pay; it was only a quarter to eight and he really was too tired to hear anyone else discuss.

3\. Ygritte 

“ What do you mean cancelled?”  
She probably look like she was crazy, staring at that little piece of paper on the door, her coffee still warm and her donut half eaten.  
This had to be a joke, the class couldn’t be cancelled, she couldn’t have been running around for nothing.  
Not that she was particularly looking forward to another lecture with mr. Baratheon; he was a terrible professor, the subject was a bit boring and he definitely didn’t try and make it the least interesting.  
On the other side he was probably a really nice person outside of that classroom, although Ygritte doubt even that because he had this face that screamed depression and boredom.

Well, if there was no lecture she thought she could at least go outside and enjoy the remaining of her breakfast on a bench.   
She turned around and started walking without looking and that’s when she bumped into someone and spilled all of her coffee on her shirt and on the floor.

“ Oh for Christ’s sake watch where you go!”

“ I’m sorry, although you’re actually the one who should’ve been more careful. Here, let me help you”

Ygritte scoffed, but let the stranger help her anyway. He picked up her bag while she threw away her now empty cup and cleaned, as better as she could, her shirt.

“ I’m really sorry about your shirt”

“ Oh, don't worry about that, I’ve got another to change into; I can’t say the same for my breakfast though”

The guy looked a little embarrassed by now and he kept opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something.  
He looked kind of cute, fair skinned with dark eyes and soft curly hair; there was a light hint of a beard on his chin as if he had shaved a few days prior, but something made Ygritte believe that hint of beard was the only thing he could grow and that made her smile a little. He wasn’t very tall, just a few inches taller than her and was wearing a long blue coat and black pants.  
The guy seemed to be feeling genuinely guilty for the incident but he was also too shy to say something more than a simple ‘I’m sorry’, so Ygritte decided to speak up

“ What’s your name?”

“Uhm Jon”

“ Great Jon, I’m Ygritte, nice to meet you. Now, since you seem like a real gentleman and you just made me dump my breakfast, are you going to invite me to get some more or not?”

“oh.. i- well yes, of course.. let me buy you breakfast, I wouldn’t want you to spend the rest of the day feeling like you didn’t have a proper meal at the beginning of your day”

At that they both laughed and started walking toward the closest bar on campus.

“ So do you run into girls and spill their breakfast on a daily basis?”

“ Oh god no, this was a one time only, normally I’m not that clumsy”

“ Soo, you did it just to take me out on a date?”

At that comment Jon became as read as Ygritte’s hair, he lowered his gaze and put I hands in his pockets 

“ I-I no, that’s not what meant, I wasn’t hitting on you….   
I mean not that you’re not attractive..  
I uh.. i meant that I didn’t hit you on purpose”

“ I know I now, I was just messing with ya” Ygritte laughed.  
This boy really was such an introvert and she believed he wasn’t really used to be around women, hence his clumsiness.  
She ruffled his hair a bit and hit him on the shoulder, in response he lifted his gaze and smiled at her.  
God those eyes, and that smile were just the cutest thing she had seen ever.

They walked for a bit in silence looking at the feeble sun that was hiding under a couple of little white clouds, while all around them students were sitting on benches talking to each other or just walking around.  
This time Jon was the first one to speak.

“ So, since I owe you a breakfast I was thinking that maybe I could take you to this nice café that I know”

“ Really? What’s his name?” 

“ The Wild Cream”

“ That sounds like an interesting name”

“ And it’s really good too”

“ Well, then guide me Lord Jon”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and update weekly, but I make no promises.

Jon

They reached the café 5 minutes later; it wasn’t that far from campus, you just had to cross two streets and the window would appear in front of you shortly after that. The shop wasn’t so big, it was placed in between two tall flats and other than the amazing smell of freshly baked goods, that could reach you even if you were on the other side of the city, the only reason you could spot it was the green neon sign that sat just above the entrance.  
Once they were In front of the shop Jon stopped in front of the window were all different kind of pastries were displayed; he managed to finally tear his gaze away from one of the cakes and he looked at the woman next to him. Her eyes, a deep shade of blue, were darting from one display to another as if she was trying to decide which dessert she should try first; her pink mouth was ajar and her breath was creating small, clouded circles on the glass that was mere inches from her nose.  
Her nose. Jon couldn’t help but stare at her nose and at her face in general and he noticed that almost every inch of her skin was covered in freckles; he smiled thinking that he could draw a hundred different constellations on her face and on her arms and maybe on her legs too.  
Jon’s gaze drifted from her legs up to her stomach, where her now stained flannel shirt had lifted a little and was now giving him a hint of what could be hidden under all those clothes: skin as white as milk that probably tasted as sweet as peaches.

As soon as this last thought crossed Jon’s mind he felt his skin heat up and he averted his gaze from her slender figure, lifting it just in time to see the cocky grin plastered on her beautiful face.

“ See something you like?” Asked Ygritte moving slightly so that now she was facing him with her entire body.

“ I- uhm no, I wasn’t… I didn’t mean-“  
The redhead tilted her head on the side and let out a small laugh. “ Come on, lets get inside, I’m starving.” She took his sleeve and dragged him inside the small shop.

As they entered, Jon noticed that it wasn’t very crowded: a bunch of students were sitting at the large table at the back of the room and there was a woman was sitting by the window, reading. Not so many people, but most importantly, no one of Jon’s friends.  
Not that he had many, he could actually count them on one hand. Apart from Robb, his half brother, his “crew” consisted of Sam, Gendry and Theon, although half of the times he couldn’t stand the guy and his never ending arrogance. Seriously, Jon couldn’t understand how somebody could be so full of himself.  
He was extremely grateful that Theon was nowhere to be seen at the moment.  
He could already hear in his head all the nasty, smutty comments that would come out his mouth if he found out that Jon had spilled the coffee all over this poor girl. Not that said girl seemed much upset at all, now that Jon had taken her to get breakfast. 

“ Hey pretty boy, are you going to stand there for the rest of the day or are you actually going to sit with me and eat something?” Jon snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that Ygritte had sat at a table a few feet from him and was now waiting for him to do something.

“ Oh, yeah I was just trying to decide what to get.” 

“ Well, you can think about it once you take a seat and consult the menu.”  
Ygritte replied right before picking up the menu herself.  
He sat down in front of her and let his gaze linger on the mess of curly read hair that popped out from behind the colorful piece of paper she was holding up.

Shortly after they sat down a young girl came to take their order. Black coffe and two chocolate cookies for him, an apple pie and cappuccino for her.  
“ Do you come here often?” Ygritte said looking at the decorations on the walls around them.

“ Not all the times, but every once in a while I do. Usually I’m here with my brother and friend. Well, half brother and friend. He loves this place. My brother. So whenever we have time, we come in for breakfast.”

“ Mhm, sounds cool.” She replied. “ How many brothers do you have?”

“ I have three brothers and two sisters. They are all younger except for Robb. He’s three months older than me, he studies international relations here. My other two brothers, Bran and Rickon are fourteen and twelve and my sisters, Sansa and Arya, are seventeen and sixteen.”

“ Wait.” Jon was about to go on talking about his family when the redhead stopped him. “ International relations major Robb, as in cute ginger Robb Stark?”  
What? She knew her brother? And she thought he was cute?  
Jon couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy and sadness at her comment. And why was he suddenly feeling this was toward a stranger that expressed what she thought about his brother. Well, he actually knew why, he just couldn’t admit that to himself. He had just met the girl half an hour before.

“ You know him?”  
“ Tall, ginger, always dressed like he has a job interview, always hanging out with stupid Theon Greyjoy… yes I know him!” She replied, her eyes lighting up.

“ You know Theon too? How?” Jon was quite perplexed by now, he had never heard both guys mention a beautiful ginger, with eyes as blue as the sea and if they had, he would certainly remember.

“ Well, I work at “The Wall” and your friends are kind of regulars there: they come in for a drink almost every day, at least Theon. Robb usually joins him every Friday or Saturday and we’ve become friends. Kind of. Plus on my free days me and Theon usually hang out and Robb joins us when he’s not too deep in some weird assignment, professor Lannister gives them.

Jon had already heard about ‘The Wall’ many times, it was a pub located downtown, 20 minutes from where they lived. Robb and Theon were there most days than not. There were two things that Robb loved, scratch that, absolutely adored: the pastries from ‘ The wild cream’ and getting completely black out drunk at ‘ The wall’ with Theon.  
They had invited him a couple of time, basically every weekend, but he had aways refused. Jon wasn’t much of a pub guy, he didn’t really like them: they were usually small and always so crowded and loud that you could barely hear the person sitting next to you. He much preferred the comfort of his home, a good beer and a movie were just the right things for a perfect Saturday night.  
Although, now that he thought or better, stared at the pros of a night out in town he realized that maybe going out with his friends wasn’t such a bad idea.

“ So you must be the broody roommate that never leaves the apartment.”  
At that comment Jon went from pale as a ghost, to red as a cherry tomato. He definitely didn’t want her to think he was one of those antisocial guy that spent every free moment of his life in front of a computer.

“ I- no! Well, yes. I never go out with them, but it’s mostly because I don’t have much time during the day, between classes, homework and fencing classes and when I get home at night, I’m just too tired to think about spending most of the night out, drinking.”

“ Oh come on, its fun you should try.” She replied giggling softly. Her brows furrowed for a minute before her eyes lit up in amusement. “ Wait so you’re the one whose room is basically a bat cave.”  
“ What? No. That’s Robb! They told you it was me?”

“ Oh my god! Robb has a room full of Batman gadgets?” She threw her head backwards and started laughing more loudly. “ I’m never going to let him live this down.”  
She started furiously typing on her cellphone before turning her attention back to the guy sitting in front of her.

“ So, let me think. Robb is the one with a batman problem. Gendry is the one with the coffee problem right?”

“ Oh yeah, don’t even get me started with that.” He replied with a small smile and what little confidence e had mustered in the past thirty minutes.

“ And that leaves the one who bought a ficus and put it in the middle of the corridor and that… and oh my god that is you!”  
What little confidence Jon had mustered in the past half hour was literally grabbed and kicked out of the shop within five seconds. If he could have, Jon would’ve gotten even redder than before, his face matching Ygritte’s hair.  
He couldn’t believe the woman sitting in front o him was laughing hysterically at the thought of him getting a ficus, or well… he actually could. But he didn’t really see what was wrong with it, it’s not like he was a member of the dancing club or the star wars club. He was a member of the chess club, an honorary member. But he was never going to tell her that.

“ What is so funny about having a plant in your home?”

“ Don’t be upset my lord, i-i’m sorry for laughing at you.” She could barely speak in between the tears that where rolling down her cheeks. She really thought it was hilarious.  
“ It’s just funny knowing that you gave a name to a plant and you take care of it as if it was your child.”

Jon rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee hoping that the subject of the conversation would change quickly into something less… embarrassing.

“ Oh okay, okay, I’m deeply sorry that I’ve offended you Jon.” She offered a small apology after realizing he hadn’t replied to her comment.  
Jon lifted his gaze from the now empty cup in his hands and smiled at her. As much as he was feeling embarrassed and, honestly, a little hurt by her mocking, he couldn’t really say anything bad to her. She was actually a really nice girl, a bit forward, that had to be said, but also really nice, funny and charismatic.  
He definitely had to hang out more so he could have an excuse to see her again. Not like he needed to do that in order to see her, he could just ask her out, or simply ask for her number. But Jon wasn’t entirely sure she would say yes. Actually she probably would just laugh at him and tell him he ‘wasn’t her type’. That’s what happened most of the times; not that he had asked many girls out, but the three/four times he had, they had all just looked at him like he was some sort of lost puppy and walked away.  
Another downside was the fact that if she reacted him, he would never hear the end of it. Theon would probably mock him until he was on his death bed and no, he definitely did not want that to happen.  
Therefore his only solution was to hang out with Robb and, unfortunately, Theon a lot more, so he could see again the pretty redhead.

“ Well, that you for the breakfast Jon, it was really good.”

“ Mhm. It’s the least I could do after ruining you first one.” He replayed smiling at her.  
“ I’ve got to run, I have another class in another twenty minutes. He should do this again.”

“ Oh. Uhm yeah.” He replied not sure of what to say. Really? She wanted to do this again? Cool. More than cool. Perfect. 

“ Maybe without the whole, you know, you spilling my coffee on my shirt.”  
They both chuckled and Jon was just about to say something when Ygritte interrupted him again.

“ Oh and do me a favor, would ya?” Jon lifted his gaze, unsure of what she could possibly ask him. 

“ Whenever you can, snap a picture of Robb’s bedroom, I’m really curious.” She said smiling at him and he nodded.

“ Perfect. Come by the pub sometimes, it was nice meeting you Jon”.  
With that she stood up, grabbed her purse and ruffled his hair a bit before exiting the café living him there, alone, staring at the now empty sit in front of him.  
Oh yes, he was definitely going to see her again as soon as he could. Maybe, after all he would give the pub a try.

Jon payed for both of their coffees and then headed out to find Sam, who was probably at the library. He needed to tell his friend all about the new girl he just met. 

2\. Theon

“ For the love of God, would you please decide what you want to get already?!”  
Theon said for the hundredth time, huffing exasperatedly at his best friend.  
The two of them had met just after their 2pm class and Robb had said he needed to buy something important. Of course Theon should’ve known that that ‘something important’ was going to be another accessory to put in Robb’s never ending collection of ‘really formal attire that makes me look like a professor when, in fact, I’m just another student’  
Seriously he loved the guy but he really needed to start dressing more comfortably: a suit was not something to wear to a daily lecture.  
Theon was becoming impatient. Forty minutes to decide which tie to buy was just a bit to much for him. He really couldn’t understand how picking up a stupid tie could take so long. Maybe because he always only wore sweatshirts and baggy pants, or maybe because he thought that only girls could take that long shopping.  
Even Sansa was quicker in choosing a pair of earrings to wear at the annual Stark Christmas dinner that her parents hosted at their house. And the girl was obnoxiously slow.

Theon had the pleasure to discover this lovely fact on a particular afternoon when the girl asked him to be her driver because she had to run some errands. Of course when she had said she had to run ‘errands’, she didn’t mention that she had to find an outfit for the Christmas dinner, otherwise Theon would’ve never agreed to that.  
It had taken the girl 2 hours to find the dress, trying on more dresses than she could carry at once and, finally, settling on the first (the first goddamned dress) dress that she had tried on: a simple long, night blue dress, that left her shoulders uncovered and had a nice heart shaped neckline. Of course after that she had to find a pair of shoes that matched her dress, which luckily only took half an hour and then the earrings.  
Theon had come back from the trip, completely devastated and vowed to never let himself get in a situation like that ever again.  
And that’s why, almost a year later he found himself in this store, with his best friend, waiting for him to pick up a tie.

“ Why don’t you just buy the pink one, you have a nice suite that would match.”  
He really didn’t understand Robb’s obsession with these things. It wasn’t even for a formal event, he simply liked to have them around his closet so he could wear them to class.  
Theon scoffed. Weird. 

“ I don’t know Theon, what if I don’t like it when I wear it?”

“ Then you return it. Simple.” Robb was really a woman inside, he was sure of that.  
He was about to beg his friend again so they could leave when is phone buzzed.

Y: Gotta talk asap. Where are you?  
T: I’m with Robb, meet you at the fountain in 20.  
Y: Great. See ya!

“ Hey man, Gritte wants to talk to us, we have to go.”

Robb tore his gaze from the three ties he was holding, and looked at Theon with wide eyes that said ‘please five more minutes’.  
“ But I haven’t decided which tie to buy, yet.”  
Theon huffed. “ we’ll come back later.”

“ But what if later is closed?”

“ Then we, no, you come back tomorrow. Now move we have to go.” Theon rolled his eyes and started dragging Robb out of the store.

“No, wait. Wait, I’ll get the pink one. I’m going to pay and then we can leave.”  
At that Theon finally smiled. He should try this method more often. Actually he could simply say no when Robb asked him to accompany him, but he loved spending time with Robb and he could never say no to him.

Once they finally got the very much needed item (or very not needed, depending on the point of view), the two men made their way to the park.  
The fountain was a small art installation in the middle of King’s park surrounded by benches. It was nothing fancy, just a little lake that looked more like a puddle of dirty water (this coming from Theon) and in the middle there was a quite awkward swan statue that sprayed water from the top.  
Although this was the biggest park in the city, it wasn’t much crowded, especially in the first hours of the afternoon, just right after lunch, so it easily became their favorite spot to meet up, when they weren’t at the pub.  
This was also the spot were Theon and Ygritte first met one year ago. It was a Sunday afternoon and Theon had just went out for a walk after another argument on who had finished the last box of chocolate cookies. They were now grown ups, or almost and you would expect they’d argue over really important stuff not… cookies.  
But anyway Theon just wanted to go out, enjoy some fresh air and maybe a cigarette or two and thats when he bumped into the ginger head. She asked him if he had a lighter and they just started talking, exchanged phone numbers and started hanging out at the pub.  
One year later it was tradition to meet up at the spot for a cigarette whenever they were free. 

When the two guys arrived, they easily spotted the redhead sitting on one of the benches, coffee in one hand. As soon as she spotted them, she waved in their direction and waited for them to sit down.

“ Sooo boys, how have you been?” Ygritte said taking a sip from her cup and taking out two cigarettes from the pack, one for her and one for Theon.

“ Pretty good Gritte, I just bought a new tie.”

“ Oh god, another one?” She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. 

“ Yep that’s what I told him, but he kept insisting he needed a new one.” Theon rolled his eyes and brought the cigarette to his lips puffing a little.

“ I didn’t have a tie to go with the blue suit!” Robb replied trying to defend his cause, which only made his friends scoff at him.

“ Anyway my darlings I didn’t text you to talk about how Robb has more ties than boxers.” 

“ That’s not true!”

“ Oh it’s so true, don’t even try and deny it.” Said Theon from the spot where he was sitting before letting Ygritte continue with her speech.

“ I called you here to tell you that I’ve met your cute brother.”

“ You must be mistaken darling. Both Robb’s cute brothers are living with their parents in Winterfell. Who are you talking about?”

“ I’m talking about broody, shy and dark haired Jon.”

“ Oh. I’m sorry, I thought you said cute.” Theon said with a smirk and Robb elbowed him in the ribs.

“ Ouch.”

“ Be nice Theon.”

“ Yeah Theon shut up. He’s actually quite nice and adorable. Cuter if he hadn’t spilled my coffee on my favorite flannel shirt.”  
At that Theon almost choked on his smoke and started snickering.

“ Oh my god are you serious? First encounter with a woman and he spills coffee on her shirt. How dumb.”

“ Come on Theon, why can’t you be nice to him every once in a while. Maybe he was just nervous.” Robb replayed trying to defend his brother.

“ Well, we bumped into each other and my breakfast went flying all over me and the floor. But since our class was cancelled, he offered to buy me another breakfast, he was really sweet.”

“ I can already imagine his face completely red and- oh my god Robb, would you stop punching me.”  
Robb glared at him. “ I would, if you stopped making fun of Jon. See, this is the reason he never hangs out with us.”

“ No, Robb. The reason Snow never comes out from his cave, is because he’s hates everyone. Seriously, the man only talks to us, Gendry and Sam. And now you.” He said turning his head to the redhead. 

“ Jon is just shy and he would be less self conscious, if you didn’t mock him for everything he did.”

“ Would you two stop bickering.” Ygritte barked, tired of the constant banter between her two friends.  
The two best friends turned their head toward her and let out a small apology.

“ I don’t really care if your brother doesn’t normally hang out with you two, bring him around one of these days. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve gotta go. See you tomorrow.”  
With that Ygritte stood up from her spot on the small bench, gathered her things and strolled out of the park with a grin.  
Theon and Robb stayed there a couple more minutes before they decided it was time to go home and see if, maybe, they had something left to eat for dinner or if they had to go grocery shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> So you liked it? please tell me you did. I really thought I was being funny


End file.
